1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand and a robot.
2. Discussion of the Background
The gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1991-239491, for example, discloses a robot hand for use in a fitting operation or the like. The robot hand is provided with a finger having a grip for gripping a component part. The grip is rotatably supported by the finger. The finger includes drive means for rotating the grip. Furthermore, the finger includes detecting means for detecting a positional change in a rotational direction of the grip in which a component part is gripped by the grip so as to actuate the drive means in such a manner as to correct the positional change.